


La battaglia di Zyder

by miscy_morales65



Category: maturo
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscy_morales65/pseuds/miscy_morales65
Summary: Storia (inventata da me stessa), luogo di guerra,amore,amicizia e abbandono involontario,presenza di draghi,goblin e altri esseri soprannaturali (alcuni potrebbero essere inventati da me)
Relationships: Ken/Feider Ken/Morgan Ken/Morgan/Draghi Ken/Cavaliere Nero Ken/Lilly Ken/Harald Harald/Lilly





	1. L'inizio

All' inizio c'erano solamente ordine e caos, ma se il mondo di Zyder esiste è solo grazie ad essi. Oltre a Zyder, dettero origine anche agli elementi che lo compongono; dall'ordine si originarono: fuoco, acqua, terra, aria, elettricità e infine ghiaccio, dal caos invece nacque l' oscurità. Questo mondo era popolato solo da creature primitive, immaginarie ( termine che usate voi per descrivere qualcosa che non esiste), una sola specie di queste creature è distinguibile dalle altre, sto parlando dei draghi. Essi si fusero con gli elementi della natura; in seguito a delle lunghe battaglie a causa di questioni di orgoglio e onore, venne formato il gran consiglio dei draghi, nel quale c' erano a capo solo i draghi più potenti e più saggi, uno di ogni elemento, eccetto i draghi dell' oscurità, (anche se dovettero promettere di far durare a lungo la pace) perchè ritenuti da tutti quanti esseri spregievoli che pensavano solo a loro stessi e non avevano alcun senso del altruismo. Il consiglio aveva solo un compito: quello di mantenere l' equilibrio tra l' ordine e il caos, forgiarono così due armi che rappresentavano quest'ultimi,alla vista appaiono come semplici oggetti ma molto potenti, erano l' amuleto chiamato Kimox e la spada il cui nome in questo momento non è necessario conoscerlo. La pace fra le diversi regioni non durò a lungo poichè un drago ruppe il giuramento fatto, rubò l' amuleto per usarlo nella distruzione della specie umana, dichiarando guerra a tutti quelli che si sarebbero opposti al suo volere e che avrebbero protetto o nascosto un umano, questo drago era conosciuto con il nome di Hyder un drago dell' oscurità. Il consiglio dei draghi chiese aiuto ad un umano il quale era l' ultimo della stirpe dei draghi oscuri, il giovane accettò di sconfiggere ed eliminare l’oscuro drago. Per compiere questa impresa gli venne donata la spada da loro forgiata, andò contro Hyder e lo sfidò in una battaglia così violenta che si dice durò per giorni e giorni, ma fu vinta dal giovane (conosciuto in seguito come il cavaliere). Durante i festeggiamenti tenuti per la sua vittoria, il cavaliere si sentii strano come se tutta l' oscurità si stesse fondendo con la sua anima, e quando la sua immagine si fece più nitida, si notò a colpo d'occhio che la spada e Kimox si fusero assieme, l'armatura del cavaliere si fece così scura che non si riusciva nemmeno a notarlo nella notte. Tutti i presenti si riempirono di domande poiché volevano capire ma sopratutto il perchè di questa cosa, fino a quando il giovane non spiegò cosa stava succedendo, disse : avendo io, ucciso il drago più oscuro di tutti i tempi, portandosi dietro con se l'amuleto, ed io la spada forgiata da voi, la mia anima si è fusa con quella di Hyder. Tutti quanti rimasero stupiti da queste parole, non si era mai visto in tutta la storia di Zyder un umano fuso con un drago, non avendo però il controllo di se stesso e delle nuove abilità ottenute fuggì via, promettendo che un giorno sarebbe ritornato molto più forte di quanto non lo fosse prima per soggiogare tutte le regioni. Da quella sera cominciarono a cercarlo per scoprire dove avrebbe trovato rifugio ma non si seppe mai dove andò , tutti iniziarono a soprannominarlo il " cavaliere nero". “ Allora ti è piaciuta la leggenda Ken?” “ si devo dire che è stata molto interessante e affascinante allo stesso tempo, ma dimmi te ci credi a questa storia?” “ fratellino quello che ti posso dire è che è solo una leggenda, ma chi sa forse è vera forse no, te che idea ti sei fatto ?” prima che io riuscissi a rispondere la nostra discussione cessò di colpo a causa di un urlo proveniente fuori dalla nostra casa, ci affacciammo fuori e vedemmo il nostro villaggio che stava andando a fuoco e circondato da dei mostri che distruggevano tutto quello che vedevano, il cielo sembrava invaso da draghi oscuri e altre creature ( molto strane se devo essere sincero) avevano un corpo senza zampe, ma con ali di grandezza media di colore violaceo e una bocca mostruosa. Mio fratello disse che dovevamo andarcene da lì e anche alla svelta, entrò in casa prese la spada di famiglia e fuggimmo, cercavamo in tutti i modi possibili di non farci scoprire dai mostri ovvero gli orchi e i goblin, si sentivano urla, pianti e lamenti provenienti da tutte le parti, vedemmo un nostro amico attaccato dai Dalvier, i quali ci notarono, a quel punto mio fratello per proteggermi mi spinse via urlandomi che dovevo scappare subito. Lui iniziò a combattere quelle creature mostruose, io mi nascosi in mezzo a delle casse di legno assisti alla scena ignorando le parole pronunciate dal mio fratellone, all’inizio sembrava che Feider ( si… questo era il nome di mio fratello) potesse riuscire a sconfiggere i Dalvier, finché non arrivò lui; un cavaliere con l’ armatura completamente nera e con una spada a cui era incatenato un amuleto, non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi e penso che neanche mio fratello riuscisse a credere alla presenza di quel essere oscuro. Il cavaliere cominciò a parlare con Feider ma io non riuscii a sentire niente poiché ero troppo lontano e tutto il territorio era ricoperto da urla e pianti della gente spaventata ancor più di prima. L’ unica cosa che posso dire è che vidi entrambe le spade in posizione di combattimento e cominciarono a duellare entrambi, ma non ero l’ unico ad assistere alla scena in silenzio c’erano anche tutte le altre creature oscure Draghi, Goblin,Orchi e Troll, la battaglia sembrava alla pari l’ unico problema era che Feider era in una posizione di svantaggio, al di sopra della sua testa c’era un tronco gigantesco rovente che gli stava per cadere addosso, ma fu salvato dal nemico, mio fratello colse l’ occasione per ferirlo e riuscì nella sua impresa, rimasi stupito dal suo gesto, i due si guardorono negli occhi e il cavaliere nero urlò a gran voce “ questo combattimento non è ancora finito, io ho ancora molte forze per combattere, questo scontro non finirà finché uno dei due non cadrà”. La battaglia ricominciò da dove fu interrotta entrambi erano più agguerriti di prima ma alla fine fu il cavaliere ad avere la meglio riuscì a sconfiggere Feider con un colpo di spada trapassandogli il corpo, a quella scena uscì fuori dal mio nascondiglio correndo verso l’ assassino di mio fratello urlando e piangendo allo stesso tempo, tutte le creature corsero verso di me, un Orco mi catturò ma mi lasciò andare su ordine del cavaliere, andai verso il corpo morente di Feider, mi voltai dall’altra parte provai ad attaccare il nemico del mio defunto fratellone con la spada di famiglia ma lui la fermò come se nulla fosse e disse “ capisco che sei arrabbiato con me dopo tutto ti ho tolto una persona a te cara, ma sei un bambino non puoi capire il perché di questa battaglia” io risposi “ combatti non importa se sono un bambino io ti sconfiggerò” lui mi rispose “ sei in preda dalla rabbia, sei troppo piccolo e debole per combattermi…. Ma ti faccio una promessa, un giorno quando sarai più grande e più forte ci reincotreremo e ci affronteremo in una battaglia simile a quella combattuta da tuo fratello, però si combatterà nelle terre oscure e tu combatterai con la spada con cui ha combattuto Feider la stessa che hai usato te per attaccarmi, adesso è tua” . Rimasto sorpreso da quel che mi disse non riuscivo nemmeno a muovermi, nel frattempo lui andò verso un drago oscuro e lo cavalcò, dedussi che quello fosse il suo ma non capì il nome con cui lo chiamò mentre si stava alzando in volo con sopra di lui il cavaliere egli mi disse un’ ultima cosa “ fino al giorno della nostra futura battaglia rimani in vita, io ti aspetterò e chissà forse cambierai opinione su di me, alla prossima”; volò via dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole, tutte le creature oscure in vita lo seguirono.


	2. Il viaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> piccolo riassunto: Feider muore per colpa del Cavaliere Nero,Ken giura vendetta contro di lui e hanno una specie di accordo

Da quel giorno passarono anni non so dire quanti di preciso, ma posso dire che ora sono un uomo e cerco la mia vendetta contro il cavaliere-nero, e questa è la mia storia. “ Morgan...” “ si Ken?” disse il mio nome con aria preoccupata, “ devo vendicare l’ uccisione di mio fratello, andrò a cercare il consiglio dei draghi per capire come posso sconfiggere quell’ orribile mostro e tutti quelli della sua specie!” Morgan mi guardò stupito, come se non credesse alle mie parole e disse “ capisco amico, però non ti lascerò andare da solo, voglio venire anch’io ho sempre desiderato esplorare le altre regioni e sopratutto mi piacerebbe vedere il gran consiglio, non accetto un no come risposta lo sai benissimo” non fui tanto sorpreso da quelle parole, sapevo che Morgan un giorno o poi sarebbe partito per le sue esplorazioni, ma si perchè non farlo venire con me; dopotutto è il mio migliore amico. Era quasi il tramonto accettai di portarlo insieme a me, andammo dormire molto presto perchè l’ indomani saremmo dovuti partire all’alba, durante la notte continuai a pensare a quello che mi disse il cavaliere “un giorno quando sarai più grande e più forte ci rincontreremo e ci affronteremo in una battaglia simile a quella combattuta da tuo fratello, però si combatterà nelle terre oscure e tu combatterai con la spada con cui ha combattuto Feider la stessa che hai usato te per attaccarmi, adesso è tua….. fino al giorno della nostra futura battaglia rimani in vita, io ti aspetterò e chissà forse cambierai opinione su di me, alla prossima”, non dimenticai mai quelle parole e giurai a me stesso di ucciderlo ad ogni costo, mi addormentai verso le 23:30, il mio fu uno strano sogno, c’era un mago vestito in modo buffo ma strano, ma non eravamo soli, no con noi erano presenti : Morgan, Full, due draghi una sirena bellissima e un altro tizio che sembra lanciarmi occhiate piene d’ odio verso di me, il mago mi puntò il suo dito contro di me pronunciando esattamente questa frase “ che cosa aspetti? Non potrai mai vendicare tuo fratello deceduto, uccidendo il cavaliere-nero e tutte le sue creature!! ti servirà un esercito a te fedele, devi guadagnare la fiducia di quelli che tu credi siano dei giusti compagni che combatteranno fianco a fianco a te per la stessa causa, ma non dovrai solo dimostrare di essere fedele, ma anche di conoscere i vari pericoli, di essere coraggioso e pronto a prendere decisioni difficili, io ti aspetterò, quando sarai giunto da me vedremo che intenzioni hai”; mi svegliai di soprassalto tutto sudato guardai l’ora erano le 2:00 del mattino seguente, avevo tante domande dentro la mia testa la prima è chi è quell’uomo, che cosa intende essere pronto a prendere decisioni difficili, e sopratutto chi sono quella sirena e quel tizio che mi guarda male?. C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo ovvero partire immediatamente per la prima regione. Appena sorta l’ alba partimmo lasciando le nostre case, portai con me la spada appartenuta alla mia famiglia per generazioni, qualche vestito, delle provviste e il mio fedele amico a quattro zampe, Morgan portò con sé uno zaino con dei vestiti, dei libri basati sulle leggende dei draghi elementari e delle creature oscure, naturalmente si portò dietro anche una mappa del nostro mondo da lui modificata con delle tappe e il nome delle creature che avremmo trovato; arrivammo ad un piccolo villaggio facemmo scorta di acqua e provviste, una signora gentile ci diede due cavalli molto belli affermando che lei non se ne sarebbe fatta di niente dopo la morte del marito e del figlio, accettammo volentieri il dono fatto da lei e in cambio gli facemmo qualche lavoretto alla casa in modo che avrebbe potuto vivere meglio di prima, le augurammo una buona vita e felicità ed essa ci augurò buona fortuna nel nostro viaggio e nella nostra impresa ( le rivelammo solamente che volevamo scoprire le altre regioni e fare nuove conoscenze, senza rivelare il motivo della nostra impresa) fu un’idea del mio amico, non voleva dire a nessuno del motivo del nostro viaggio, una mossa astuta devo ammetterlo. In tre giorni e mezzo circa arrivammo al confine della Regione del Fuoco, c’erano dei laghetti simili a quelli della Regione Neutra solo che quelli erano pieni di lava e non avevano l’acqua, andando più avanti vedemmo delle montagne con della lava che gli scorreva intorno, stavamo molto attenti ai possibili geyser presenti nel sottosuolo. Eravamo stupiti di non aver incontrato nessuno sul nostro cammino, ma mi dovetti ricredere perché in una specie di valle vedemmo dei Nani che stavano costruendo una specie di ponte su un fiume di lava bollente chiesi a Morgan come facevano a costruire un ponte resistente a quel fluido bollente?; lui mi rispose “ devi sapere che i Nani sono piccoli, ma sono degli abili costruttori, ma se vengono infastiditi, minacciati o arrabbiati diventano pericolosi, quindi mai parlare male ad un Nano o te li ritroverai tutti contro e da quante ne so ho letto in uno dei miei libri che non è un bello spettacolo vederli arrabbiati”, “ grazie dell’ informazione amico, ci tornerà utile ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda, come faranno a costruire quel ponte su un fiume di lava? Se per sbaglio una bolla di lava scoppierebbe il ponte sarebbe invaso da schizzi”; Morgan stava per aprire bocca ma non ebbe tempo di parlare che ci fu una voce dietro di noi e disse” come ha detto il tuo amico i Nani sono abili costruttori, e che diventano pericolosi alla prima frase storta che gli rivolgi, ma sanno come costruire una struttura su un fiume di lava bollente” non appena ci voltammo vedemmo un grosso drago ( enorme per così dire) “ chiedo scusa per il modo per come mi sono presentato, mi chiamo Kaesar, sono un drago della Regione del Fuoco, sono il più coraggioso degli altri draghi della mia stessa specie…. Voi siete?” cominciai io per primo a parlare visto che Morgan non riusciva a dire una parola per via di aver visto un drago per la prima volta ( si nella regione sono presenti ma sono tutti senza poteri quindi potete immaginare l’emozione avuta da lui). “ Io mi chiamo Ken, sono un guerriero della Regione Neutra, sono in cerca assieme al mio amico di compagni fedeli per il nostro viaggio” “ è un piacere guerriero della Regione Neutra, ma dimmi perché siete alla ricerca di un gruppo di compagni fedeli che vi seguano nel vostro viaggio? qual’ è il vostro scopo in tutto ciò?” “ beh molti anni fa quando ero solo un bambino mio fratello maggiore fu ucciso a duello contro il cavaliere-nero, e io sono in cerca di compagni fedeli che mi aiutino a trovare il consiglio dei draghi per trovare un modo per sconfiggere quel assassino”. Kaesar mi guardò con aria seria, mi stava scrutando a fondo, come se si volesse accertare che dicessi la verità quando all’ improvviso disse “ mi piacerebbe far parte del tuo gruppo, ammiro la tua determinazione e il tuo coraggio nel voler sconfiggere il cavaliere, ammiro anche il coraggio dei tuoi due compagni che ti seguono senza protestare, che ne dici posso unirmi anch’io a voi? Dopotutto mi piacerebbe rivedere tutti gli altri non ci vediamo dai tempi della prima guerra contro i draghi oscuri” rimasi sorpreso dalle ultime parole ( dai tempi della prima guerra contro i draghi oscuri) “ quindi te hai combattuto contro il drago più oscuro di tutti?” “ non proprio, io e i miei fratelli eravamo molto piccoli a quel tempo, m volemmo osservare da vicino la battaglia, vedemmo molti dei nostri essere massacrati compresi i nostri genitori, ho sempre voluto vendicare la loro morte e adesso ne ho l’ opportunità” “ allora direi che sei il benvenuto nel gruppo avventuriero” Morgan mi rivolse un sorriso fiero di avere un drago nel nostro gruppo. Aspettammo che Kaesar salutasse tutti gli amici che gli erano rimasti, ci consigliò di partire l’ indomani perché saremmo stati più freschi per il viaggio, accettammo, ma vide delle preoccupazioni nel nostro volto, affermammo che non sapevamo dove trovare acqua potabile per noi esseri umani… così ci portò da un gruppo di Nani che ci dettero dell’ acqua e delle armi appena forgiate, ringraziammo per tutto e augurammo una vita felice a tutti e loro fecero altrettanto; andammo in cima ad una montagna dentro una caverna, dedussi che era la casa di Kaesar, anche se eravamo nella Regione del Fuoco si stava bene la dentro, io e Morgan ci addormentammo subito per via del lungo viaggio fatto, sentivo il mio cane abbaiare con calma verso l’ enorme drago ma non era preoccupato, bensì fu come se parlassero insieme. L’ indomani partimmo per la Regione del Ghiaccio, Kaesar era convinto che il Gran Consiglio si trovasse lì perché è il luogo dove lo vide per l’ultima volta dopo la battaglia. Passammo di nuovo per la nostra regione rincontrando tutte le persone che avevamo salutato all’ inizio del nostro viaggio, tutti erano rimasti a bocca aperta vedendo dietro di noi un drago di fuoco, impiegammo circa 2 mesi per arrivare alla nostra destinazione; giungemmo in un villaggio sorpresi nel vedere che non c’era anima viva finché non sentimmo un urlo di battaglia proveniente da est, andammo nella direzione del suono più ci avvicinammo e più sentimmo delle urla umane, ruggiti, e sberci di quelle maledette creature, disgustosamente orribili. Decisi di andare a dare una mano ai guerrieri di ghiaccio e gli altri mi seguirono a ruota, non so con chi combatterono, ma posso dirvi questo, dopo aver sconfitto un troll questi andò per terra e dietro di lui lo vidi il cavaliere-nero anch’egli stava combattendo, si voltò verso la mia direzione, forse si era accorto che qualcuno lo stava osservando?! e indicò un monte ricoperto di neve, si avvio in quella direzione e io lo seguì a mia volta; una volta arrivati in cima combattemmo un breve scontro ( per me era impossibile combattere sopra quella lastra ghiacciata ricoperta di neve) ad un certo punto persi l’ equilibrio e rischiai di cadere, se non fosse stato per il cavaliere che mi prese per un braccio e mi tirò su. Era lo stesso gesto che fece con mio fratello, ma questa volta non ne capì il gesto, “ perché mi hai salvato? Questo era lo scontro che mi avevi promesso” lo dissi con un tono arrabbiato e lui mi rispose con molta calma “ è vero io ti ho promesso uno scontro ma non qui, io ho detto che verrà combattuto nelle terre oscure, ma vedo che sei molto cresciuto, sei molto forte ma non abbastanza, hai ancora tanta strada da fare, ti ho salvato la vita perché devo mantenere una promessa e la manterrò!” se ne andò via come l’ ultima volta richiamando a sé tutti i suoi seguaci. Ritornai dai miei amici non erano feriti per fortuna, Kaesar venne verso di me con un drago di ghiaccio femmina “ grazie per averci aiutato piccolo uomo, Kaesar mi ha raccontato perché siete nelle mie terre e cosa state cercando” “ non devi ringraziarmi ho solo fatto ciò che mi sembrava giusto fare, Kaesar ha detto che il Gran Consiglio dei draghi si trova qui” “ una volta c’era, ora non c’è più non so che fine abbiano fatto i grandi draghi, però mi piacerebbe unirmi a voi nella vostra ricerca, anche a me piacerebbe ritrovare i miei amici” “ certo sei la benvenuta nel gruppo, il mio nome è Ken, e loro sono Morgan e Full” “ il mio nome è Elski e loro sono Lilly e Harald” indicò una sirena di ghiaccio e un guerriero ma non era di ghiaccio, no era un uomo normale e mi guardava…… con odio, erano gli stessi occhi color ghiaccio che ho visto nel mio sogno. “ Ciao Ken, io sono Lilly, potrei unirmi anch’io nel vostro viaggio?” “ beh…. È pericoloso, ma se ci tieni così tanto puoi venire con noi, vuoi unirti anche te al gruppo Harald?” guardai verso l’ uomo (normale) mi fissò con sguardo gelido “ pff… non mi va di unirmi a voi sciocchi se non altro con TE KEN!!, ma visto che Lilly viene con voi, vorrà dire che mi unirò” “ bene allora partiremo tra due giorni esatti” ( ma perché ce l’ aveva tanto con me quel tizio cosa gli ho fatto di male? Lo scoprirò più tardi forse). Kaesar ed Elski parlarono insieme, mentre io e Morgan ci guardammo intorno al villaggio, non mi ero accorto di com’era… affascinante, tutto ricoperto di neve bianca e fresca, sembra un posto magico di quello che trovi nei tuoi sogni quando vorresti andare via da un posto e trovare qualcosa o qualcuno, ma non sai dove trovarlo. Lilly si offrì di farci da visita turistica accettammo volentieri la sua offerta, Harald non ne sembrò molto contento, ma non ci feci molto caso, forse è così indifferente e freddo nei nostri confronti perché non ci conosce.. bah chi lo sa!. La gente del posto ci guardò incuriosità, alcuni ci ringraziarono per averli aiutati nello scontro; ad un certo mi venne in mente un pensiero guardando Lilly e mi domandai nella mia mente (come farà una sirena del ghiaccio venire con noi nelle altre regioni da noi non ancora vedute?), sembrò leggermi nel pensiero e infatti disse “ tranquillo giovane umano, anche se sono una sirena del ghiaccio, ho molti talenti a voi nascosti, posso tranquillamente andare in giro senza problemi, anche nella regione del fuoco se è questo che ti spaventa” finì la frase con un sorriso così luminoso che avrebbe potuto illuminare tutte le regioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che piaccia la storia,se avete qualche consiglio non esitate a scrivere


End file.
